So Too Cries the Fire
by the-sixth-shinobi
Summary: The fifth installment for Tales From The Sixth Shinobi. He has been poisoned, possessed, and betrayed by everyone he's ever known. But is this enough for Jin to do the unthinkable? Will he kill Kurama? CHAP. 7 UP!
1. Relieving the pain

Hello everyone! It is I, thesixthshinobi here to bring you yet another tale of action, adventure,  
  
tragedy, and romance! You'll laugh, you'll cry, (you might even have to go to the bathroom), but  
  
I promise you the best story yet! A tale the likes of which has never been seen by any mortal  
  
eyes! So just sit back, relax, and let Shinobi - sama take you on a trip. . .into the unknown.   
  
Hmm, that seemed overly dramatic. I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I've written  
  
another installment for "Tales From TheSixthShinobi" and. . .well. . .here it is! I know I  
  
scarred a lot of you by saying I was leaving and for that I greatly apologize (gomen nasai), but I  
  
realized I just couldn't stay away. I love all my fans and I was overwhelmed at all the pleas and  
  
begs that happened only 24 hours after I had put up chapter 6. Thank you all. :) Also, I couldn't  
  
just let the story end that way. I mean, Jin is going to KILL Kurama!!!! Or is he? Looks like  
  
you'll just have to read and find out! And again I'm sorry for any stress I may have caused any  
  
of you, and if you're new to my stories, you should probably read all the ones before this starting  
  
with "Of Ice and Wind" or you may get lost. ENJOY! :)  
  
P.S. Impersonating - An - Entity, like I said, this ENTIRE story is for you, so I hope you enjoy  
  
it! :)  
  
I do not own jin and touya nor yu yu hakusho (and here's our host, Jerry Springer!)  
  
##############################################################################  
  
It had been 2 days since the wind demon had met with the dying tribes woman, but to Jin  
  
it felt as though it had been a mere 2 minutes. Everything was moving so fast, and his time was  
  
running out, but the more he thought of the task he must complete, the longer he took in staying.   
  
It was clear to the wind master that if he wished to save his beloved Touya, then he must do as  
  
the people of the village demanded. But if he DID fulfill their request then he would have to  
  
commit the greatest of sins, and the murder of a trusted friend was not something Jin took lightly.   
  
But by the same token, if he did NOT help them, the people would be once again indebted to  
  
Sazuka and as a result, would give him the item he needed to form the triad in exchange for the  
  
seeds of the makai dream flower. It was all so very confusing, and the wind master was not  
  
single step closer in figuring it out.   
  
He sat alone that night, his eyes always gazing downwards at the ground beneath his feet.   
  
He couldn't believe this was all happening to him, and for what? It seemed like the whole world  
  
was punishing him for something he didn't do. He had had no part in Sazuka's plan, and yet now  
  
he was suffering as though he had been part of it from the start and, Jin thought, it was almost  
  
ironic that he had come this far only to go back to where he had started.   
  
WHAT IS WRONG LITTLE DEMON, IS IT YOUR HEART THAT TROUBLES YOU  
  
AGAIN?  
  
The wind master inhaled deeply and let out a sigh that was heavy with sadness and regret,  
  
so much so, that the youkai girl could have sworn she had been able to SEE it as it came forth.   
  
"Ya, I guess ya could be sayin' that. I just. . .I just don't know what it is I'm gonna be doin'."  
  
YOU ARE GOING TO HELP YOUR FRIEND ARE YOU NOT?  
  
"Well of course I'll be helpin' Touya. I'd be doin' anythin' for him. And I know that I'm  
  
wantin' ta be helpin' you as well. And Sazuka's bein' a jerk, and I know I'm wantin' ta hang  
  
him by his ears and make him dance! But. . .Kurama. . .he's havin' no place in this. I can't. . .I  
  
can't be killin' him and I can't be makin' Hiei suffer just because I'm bein' a selfish one. I think  
  
I've been bein' too selfish lately. I'm sorry." A single tear started its slow trek down the  
  
youkai's pale cheek, resting just once as it reached the tip of his pointed chin before dropping  
  
completely upon the foreign soil.  
  
I THOUGHT THAT YOUR FEELINGS MIGHT GET THE BETTER OF YOU, I CAN  
  
SAY THAT THEY WOULD DO THE SAME TO ME IF I WAS IN YOUR SITUATION. YOU  
  
WANT TO BELIEVE THAT THE YOKO YOU'VE TRUSTED FOR SO LONG WOULD  
  
NEVER BETRAY YOU, AND THAT WE ARE ALL MISTAKEN SOMEHOW. BUT STILL  
  
YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THE FACTS AND IT IS THEY WHO GIVE YOU THE WILL TO  
  
DO WHAT YOU MUST. BUT YOUR FRIENDSHIP, AS WELL AS YOUR TRUST IS  
  
STRONG AND YOU CANNOT MAKE YOUR DECISION AS EASILY AS WE HAD  
  
HOPED, AM I CORRECT IN WHAT I HAVE SAID?  
  
"You should be gettin' a job as a mind reader in the nigenkai (human world), ya could  
  
probably be makin' a lot a money that way and then ya could be buyin' a cure! And then none of  
  
us would have ta be sufferin' like this. . ."  
  
I KNOW THIS IS HARD FOR YOU BUT. . .  
  
"NO! YA CAN'T BE KNOWIN' HOW HARD THIS IS BEIN' FOR ME! AND  
  
YOU'LL NEVER BE KNOWIN'! NO MATTER HOW I BE LOOKIN' AT THIS, ONE A MY  
  
FRIENDS IS GONNA BE DYIN' AND I'M GONNA BE BEIN' THE CAUSE! SO NO, YA  
  
CAN'T BE KNOWIN'!"  
  
The youkai girl reached into the pouch that hung from around her waist, and from it  
  
extracted a small green vile about the length and width of Jin's pinky. She extended it to the  
  
wind master and, with caution, he took it from her. "And what's this bein' now? Some kindda  
  
new trick?"  
  
NO LITTLE DEMON, IT IS SOMETHING THAT MAY VERY WELL BE ABLE TO  
  
RELIEVE YOUR PAIN.  
  
"Wait now, if this is ben' one a those fancy potions that's makin' ya kick the bucket then  
  
I'm not wantin' it. I've got too much ta be livin' for ta be killin' myself now."  
  
NO MY FRIEND, IT IS A SLEEPING POTION, THE STRONGEST KIND EVER  
  
MADE.  
  
"Look, if I'm not wantin' ta be dyin', then I don't want ta be sleepin' either! How am I  
  
gonna be gettin' anythin' done if I'm there sleepin' on the job?"  
  
AGAIN YOU MISUNDERSTAND ME LITTLE DEMON. I MEAN THIS POTION TO  
  
BE FOR KURAMA.  
  
"I thought that you were wantin' him ta be dead not sleepin'. If I'd a known that's all ya  
  
wanted, I'd a been singin' him a lullaby, not thinkin' about the best way ta be removin' his  
  
heart!"  
  
IT IS STILL TRUE THAT WE WISH YOKO KURAMA'S DEATH LITTLE DEMON,  
  
BUT WOULD IT NOT CAUSE THE SAME REACTION IF HE ONLY APPEARED TO  
  
BE DEAD?   
  
"How so?"  
  
THIS POTION, AS I HAVE SAID, IS OF THE STRONGEST EVER CREATED. IT  
  
WEAKENS THE BODY, STIFLES THE YOU-KI, AND SLOWS THE BREATH TO AN  
  
ALMOST UNPERCEIVABLE RHYTHM. IF YOU USE THIS, THE YOKO KURAMA WILL  
  
ONLY APPEAR TO BE DEAD, AND EVEN HIEI WILL NOT BE ABLE TO TELL THE  
  
DIFFERENCE.  
  
"Then why is it yer tellin' me all this now? Why not be givin' me this stuff in the first  
  
place instead a tellin' me death was bein' the only choice?"  
  
WE DID NOT KNOW YOUR FEELINGS OF FRIENDSHIP WOULD BE SO  
  
STRONG. WE ASSUMED THAT AFTER YOU HEARD WHAT HE HAD DONE, THAT  
  
YOU WOULD BE WILLING TO SEEK THE ULTIMATE REVENGE. BUT WE WERE  
  
MISTAKEN. YOU ARE TRULY ONE TO BE ADMIRED LITTLE DEMON.  
  
"I wish ya'd stop callin' me that. My name's bein' Jin, not 'little demon'".  
  
AND I WISH THAT YOU WOULD ADDRESS ME BY MINE.  
  
"Well I could be doin' that if I was knowin' what it was."  
  
SUPIKA.  
  
"Well then Supika, I think I've been waitin' around this place long enough. I think that  
  
it's bein' time for me ta be off and get what it is ya need. . .and what I be needin' as well.  
  
YOU ARE NOT GOING TO CARRY OUT THE REST OF THIS NIGHT WITH US?  
  
"No, I think I've been stayin' long enough, and. . ." he looked up towards the sky. "It's  
  
bein' a long journey home. . ." He rose from his spot and started at a steady pace towards the  
  
village gate. He only stopped once to look over his shoulder at the youkai girl he was leaving  
  
behind, and she seemed all too sad to see him off. Jin knew that this was destined to be his  
  
greatest challenge yet, but he was ready to meet it, no matter what the consequences would be.   
  
And as he looked at the road that stretched out before him, Jin realized for the first time that he  
  
was going back to the place where all this had begun. . .he was going home. . .  
  
##############################################################################  
  
Okay, so there's chapter 1. I think that it came along rather nicely and I think that it' going to go  
  
over rather well. Please, please, PLEASE e-mail me or review and tell me what you think! I  
  
need all the support I can get! :) Oh, I also want you all to know that you shouldn't get too  
  
comfortable in what you THINK you know about the story. Remember that I am the queen of  
  
plot twists, and trust me, I've got a bunch more coming up (so just make sure you're on your  
  
toes)! Well, that's all I can think of for right now, but I'll see you all at the upcoming chapters  
  
(and don't forget to tell a friend, it's a 2 for 1 discount)! :) 


	2. A plan set to fail

So this is chapter 2? Hmmm....seems nice. I'll take it! That's right, now it's mine! ALL  
  
MINE!!!!! But if you're nice then maybe, just maybe, I'll share with you. After all, what's a  
  
story if you can't share it with your friends? Well, I guess....it'd technically still be a story. But  
  
that doesn't matter! All that matters is that you're here and...oh....you brought a friend. . .  
  
wonderful! Well, now that everyone is here, let's get on with chapter 2 (not to be confused with  
  
"let's get IT on with chapter 2" ---- that's just weird). ENJOY! :)  
  
I do not own jin and touya nor yu yu hakusho (milk, milk, lemonade, around the corner fudge is  
  
made)  
  
##############################################################################  
  
Hiei couldn't believe the amount of pressure that was building in the center of his chest.   
  
Deep within the pits of his blackened youkai heart, something cried out to him, told him that  
  
something was about to happen to both he and the yoko he so loved. But he could not  
  
understand what that something was. "Itoshii (lover/ my love), please tell me what it is that  
  
troubles you. You haven't been yourself all morning." The silver haired kitsune had come up  
  
behind his lover, and though Hiei did not turn to look at him, Kurama still saw the stern  
  
expression that appeared upon the youkai's pale face.  
  
"Like I told you last night fox, nothing's the matter with me."  
  
"Except for your choice in hair styles."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I am sorry Hiei, it's just that you seem so....distracted."  
  
"Hn. And why is that?"  
  
"Well, for one, you're cleaning your katana with your bare hand."  
  
Hiei looked down at his weapon, and for the first time noticed the long, thin trails of  
  
blood flowing forth from the open wounds at his hand. The cloth he had been using, rested at his  
  
side, and the demon realized that he had dropped it when Kurama had started speaking, but had  
  
indeed been too caught up in his own inner thoughts to have noticed. And now the pain from the  
  
sharpened blade had found him and the fire demon winced as the burning sensation began to rise  
  
up through his arm. Hiei brought his hand to his mouth and, in almost cat like manner, began  
  
licking the open tracks of flesh.  
  
Kurama stepped in front of him, and in one fluent and eloquent motion lowered himself  
  
so that he was on his knees before the injured fire demon. "Here Hiei" Kurama whispered as he  
  
took his lover's arm, "allow me to do that." The fox's expert tongue began to follow the trails of  
  
blood, traveling all the more slowly as the hot liquid began to become less.   
  
"Hn. Thanks....Kurama."  
  
"I wouldn't thank me just yet itoshii, it seems there is some I missed."  
  
Hiei looked once more at his hand. Aside from the scars from the wounds, there was no  
  
more red to be seen on his whitish skin. "Don't be stupid fox, there's no more blood on my  
  
hands." He gave the kitsune a sideways glance. "Unless you're color blind."  
  
"I never said it was on your hands Hiei. See, it's right there. On your neck." The yoko  
  
moved forward and let his tongue begin to slide along the nape of his lover's neck, and then  
  
bringing it up so that his lips met with Hiei's in a single passionate kiss. "Come on Hiei"  
  
Kurama whispered as he broke away. "I bet I can do something that will make you forget all  
  
about whatever it is that is bothering you."   
  
The kitsune rose to his feet, hand still holding lightly onto the fire demon's arm. Hiei  
  
hesitated a moment, but then eventually rose to meet his lover, his red eyes never leaving the  
  
fox's golden ones. And as they headed off to their shinshitsu (bedroom), Hiei knew that nothing  
  
would be able to completely rid his thoughts of the evils he knew were coming, but at least this  
  
would heal them for a time. He had no way of knowing that this would be the last time he and  
  
his kitsune would be together. He had no way of knowing how terribly it would end. . .  
  
!#$%&()  
  
"Sazuka. . .I feel. . .so weak."  
  
"That is only natural my dear ice demon, just ignore it."  
  
"But. . .but why is it happening?"  
  
"Hmm, that is an interesting question. I assume it has something to do with your partner  
  
being gone so long, your body must miss him."  
  
"My. . .body?"  
  
"Yes, your body. Perhaps you're suffering from, oh how shall I saw this? Withdrawal?"  
  
"But we've never. . ."  
  
"Never what? Been intimate?"  
  
"Well. . ." Touya gazed (so to speak) down at his feet. How could he talk to Sazuka  
  
about these matters, and what business was it of his to ask? The ice demon had always believed  
  
that what one did in the bedroom setting was something not to be publically discussed, and he  
  
couldn't help wondering why it mattered so much to Sazuka if he had done anything sexual with  
  
the wind master. Touya just chalked it up to being that the clown youkai had sick fetish for  
  
hearing of other's intimate encounters since he was obviously having none of his own. "No, we  
  
never have. We're friends." He raised his head so that if he had the eyes with which to see he  
  
would be level with Sazuka, "And that's all we'll ever be."   
  
!#$%&()  
  
Jin hummed a small unidentifiable tune as he walked the path towards home. He  
  
couldn't believe how excited, how happy he was just to be able to wander down that road. In  
  
fact, he was starting to frighten himself with how joyful he really was. The wind master knew  
  
that he had a large task before him, and that even with the sleeping potion it would be one of  
  
considerable difficulty. For one, he had to devise a plan in order to get the kitsune to take the  
  
elixir in the first place. He couldn't very well walk up to him and say, "Hey Kurama, want ta go  
  
and be a pal by drinkin' this and have Hiei thinkin' yer dead? You'll be bein' asleep, but he'll  
  
think ya've gone and kicked the bucket!". And for another, the wind master had to be sure that if  
  
he did indeed carry out the plan, that Hiei wouldn't come after HIM when he found out what he  
  
had done. It was indeed going to be complicated, but Jin already had something in the works.   
  
He'd decided that he would go to Gandara and buy a series of empty Makai darts, and use them  
  
in the same manner Risho had. Of course, the red headed demon had no doubt that Kurama  
  
would not be fooled by this and would easily avoid being struck by them. . .but that is exactly  
  
what Jin was counting on. . .  
  
##############################################################################  
  
And there's chapter 2. I know, I know, it's rather small and not a lot really happened, but I have  
  
a reason for this. Chapter 3 is going to be incredibly long and if I kept chapter 2 going then  
  
chapter 3 would turn into chapter 2, making it even longer, making chapter 3 shorter, making the  
  
story end quicker, making the readers unhappy! So see, like Jin, I've got a plan in the works and  
  
it's important that I stick to said plan. But a ton of stuff is going to happen soon so get ready to  
  
once again be on the edge of your seat! Oh, and be sure to think about what, in fact, Jin's plan  
  
might be. :)  
  
P.S. Many of you may notice that there was a yaoi scene between Kurama and Hiei in the  
  
beginning of this chapter. Truth be told, I had to cut it down b/c it was a VERY intense lemon  
  
scene not suitable for children. But I still have the scene on my computer's memory so if any of  
  
you do wish to read it then you're welcome to ask me to send it to you (just provide the e-mail).   
  
And don't worry, I won't think you're perverted in you ask for it ------ that was one of my  
  
biggest fears when I asked my favorite authors to send me their lemon scenes. My theory is: If I  
  
wrote it, then I'm more perverted then you. :) 


	3. A fox's weakness

SUKI DESU!!!!! (I like fun). And I bet you like fun to. Well, you're in luck! I just happen to  
  
have a whole bag of fun right here. Now lets see, what to give you? Ah! I know! I bet you'd all  
  
like this rare, one of a kind, hand crafted, chapter 3! Isn't it a beauty? Ya know, a lot of people  
  
would pay good money for this. . .but. . .since you're my FAVORITE reader, I guess I can give it  
  
to you for the price of say. . .one review. What's that? You accept? WONDERFUL! Then the  
  
deal is done. I hope you enjoy your new chapter, and remember to come see me again. I just  
  
placed an order for a brand new chapter 4, and it should be here soon. Well. . .don't just sit  
  
there! Now that you have chapter 3. . .read it! :) ENJOY! :)  
  
I do not own jin and touya nor yu yu hakusho (I want more playdough please!)  
  
##############################################################################  
  
As always, Gandara was a symbol of the Makai as a whole, the keystone to the entire  
  
world. . .and it remained just as Jin remembered it. Truth be told, he had only been there twice,  
  
and both had not been for pleasant reasons. The first had been in an attempt to find an item that  
  
would hopefully restore what Jin had originally perceived to be the loss of Touya's love for him,  
  
and the second had been for Touya's somber thank - you to Kinno (the young golden yoko whom  
  
the wind master had fallen in love with ----- see "A Time Forgotten"). And even now, on this  
  
third occasion, he had not arrived on the happiest of terms.   
  
"'Scuse me, but would ya happen ta be havin' any a those makai darts? Ya know, the  
  
ones ya can be shootin' out from the dark and havin' other youkai be screamin' out because it's  
  
bein' a right mighty sting?" The master of wind had arrived at what he perceived to be the most  
  
likely of shops to supply him with the item he so needed. It had about it an aura, the likes of  
  
which could only be received by demons whose spirit awareness was at its peak, and Jin was  
  
extremely proud to see that his had not been affected (even WITH all the time he had spent away  
  
from the shinobi sec.).  
  
"I am sorry my dear, dear youkai, but as you can see we are only a honya (bookstore) and  
  
do not deal in illegal items such as that. Perhaps one of the other shops would cater to your. . .  
  
particular needs."   
  
Jin looked up at the multitude of shelves lining the walls. On them, such titles caught his  
  
eyes as TRAPPED and HELL AND DAMNATION, along with other makai classics such as  
  
THE WAY TIME TURNS, THE PARTY, and AN ANCIENT BATTLE REBORN but that was  
  
hardly enough to fool the master of wind. . .perhaps a non-experienced youkai, but certainly not a  
  
former shinobi. "Look, let's be gettin' a few things straight then. Now, I'm knowin' that ya  
  
know that I'm knowin' that this isn't bein' just yer average honya. And I'm also knowin' that ya  
  
know that I'm knowin' that YOU know that I'm not bein' one a King Yomi's guards comin' up  
  
ta slap ya from the backways ta the front. And if ya can be understandin' any a that then I'm  
  
knowin' ya know, so how's about givin' a tiny peak and I won't have ta be makin' this place just  
  
a work a fiction?"   
  
The demon stared at Jin, hardly knowing what, if anything, he should say next. He had  
  
recognized early on that this particular youkai was not your everyday bounty hunter. He seemed  
  
incredibly spiritually aware and probably didn't need weapons of any kind in order to hunt and  
  
execute his prey, he would merely rely on his own you-ki. There was still the underlying  
  
suspicion, that this particular youkai was working for King Yomi, and was sent to Gandara in  
  
order to seek out and rid the city of shops selling illegal goods. But wouldn't a representative of  
  
his majesty's not be so direct? Wouldn't he instead as him questions that would eventually get  
  
him to confess? It was a judgement that had to be made, and made quickly. "I AM sorry youkai-  
  
san, but again I tell you that we do not carry those specific items here. We are a honya and  
  
nothing more. However, we DO have some rather interesting BOOKS in the BACK I could  
  
show you. I'm sure SOME of them would peak your interest." He winked at the wind demon.  
  
"Ah! All right then, show me what it is ya got! I like readin' a lot and I'm sure that if ya  
  
could be showin' me some a yer most interestin' BOOKS then I'd be bein' set for a while. . ."  
  
!#$%&()  
  
The back room of the honya looked nearly exactly as the front room had. . .perhaps too  
  
exact. The books were all the same as those in the front of the store and laid out in the same  
  
order. It was as though this second room were an exact copy of the first. "All right then, what is  
  
it ya've got ta be showin' me?"  
  
"What is it that you are looking for?"  
  
"Somethin' fairly large. Ya know, somethin' that'll be lastin' a while. And I don't want  
  
ta be able ta be puttin' it down once I've been startin' it."  
  
"Hmm, I see. Then may I suggest. . .this." He reached up and from a shelf behind him  
  
extracted a medium sized book. Moving still with great caution, he handed it to Jin who, in turn,  
  
took it without a moment's hesitation. The words on the front cover, proclaimed this particular  
  
work to be called DESTINY, but the wind master knew that words were not contained within.   
  
He opened it, and inside were 3 hollow makai darts, fit only for bounty hunters of the most  
  
deadly breed. The tips on the needles were jagged, making it near impossible for the victim to  
  
remove it of his own accord, and a tiny pump on the side made it so the dart kept pumping  
  
poison into the victim at differently spaced intervals. This kinds of darts were known as  
  
suzumebachi (wasps) for they acted similar to that of stinger.   
  
The wind master closed the book, and with a steady countenance handed it back to the  
  
shopkeeper. "I'll be takin' these then. . .but that isn't all I'll be needin'. . ."  
  
!#$%&()  
  
Kurama walked down the narrow path that would lead him to the place were Hiei had  
  
been stationed for the day. As Mukuro's heir, it was his job to guard the makai barriers against  
  
oncoming invasions from rebellious youkai, and that ment a lot of time away from home. But  
  
every now and again, Kurama would be allowed to come visit his demon partner and Hiei was  
  
given a much needed break from his seemingly endless work.   
  
The sun was beating down fiercely on the kitsune, and every now and then he would see  
  
something that he later realized was not actually there. He kept seeing images of his lost shinobi  
  
friends coming down the path ahead, or of Touya standing alone in a river, or of Jin soaring high  
  
above the heavens, before realizing that it was merely a bird or a distorted reflection on the ice  
  
blue water. Kurama knew, of course, that they were with Sazuka, but still. . .it would have been  
  
nice to see them. "I wonder what it is they're doing now?" He asked to no one in particular, and  
  
he was astonished to hear someone answer back.  
  
"It's no good ta just be wonderin' all the time! If ya really want ta know then why  
  
don'tcha be askin' then?!"  
  
Kurama looked up. Strolling down the path ahead of him was Jin, his red hair appearing  
  
like a fire as the sun shined upon it. "Jin? Is that really you?"  
  
"Well I'm sure hopin' it is, 'cause if it isn't then I'd sure like ta know whose body I been  
  
usin'!"  
  
"But then, where's Touya? Hasn't he come with you?"  
  
"Touya's still bein' back with Sazuka, I was just comin' here ta talk ta you. I wanted ta  
  
ask ya if. . .KURAMA WATCH OUT!"  
  
The fox like demon turned his head just in time to narrowly avoid being struck in the side  
  
of the head by 2 makai poison darts. But instead of the weapons continuing on to hit a tree, or  
  
another being that was not their preordained target, they halted in mid air, turned, and flew back  
  
towards Kurama. The youkai executed a series of leaps, rolls, and flips to avoid the oncoming  
  
attacks, but it was to no avail, the darts were still on his tail. "ROSE WHIP!" The weapon flew  
  
from his hand as though it were an extension of his body and he moved it with such elegance and  
  
grace that it did not appear to be so much a deadly weapon, as it did a symbol of pure,  
  
uninterrupted beauty. With a simple flick of the wrist, the darts were dispelled, destroyed as  
  
easily as though they had been made of the most fragile glass.   
  
The wind master ran towards the fox demon at top speed the widest smile in creation  
  
appearing on his childlike face. "Now that was bein' somethin' else! I wish I was havin' one a  
  
those fancy whips, I'd be showin' every one a thing or two! WIND WHIP! That's what I'd be  
  
sayin'!  
  
"JIN BEHIND YOU!"  
  
"Huh? AHH!" A third dart had appeared and was now heading straight for the wind  
  
master's back. Kurama dove forward and was able to pull Jin to the ground as the nageya (dart)  
  
sailed past where he had been standing and deeper into the forest.  
  
"Jin, are you ok?" Kurama had the wind demon pressed tight against chest as they laid  
  
upon the ground.   
  
"Ya, thanks for bein' a pal Kurama, and I want ya ta know that. . .I'm sorry."  
  
"What? Why? Uhh. . ." The kitsune had been so involved in the rescue of his shinobi  
  
friend, that he had failed to notice the large amount of pain swelling up in his right leg. He sat  
  
up, and saw what was the cause. A fourth nageya, one that had been sticking out from the inside  
  
of the wind master's own fist. Now his breath was beginning to slow and Kurama was starting to  
  
fell the dark embrace of sleep wash over him and he could not resist its call. Kurama had indeed  
  
been too clever to have fallen for the darts Jin had manipulated using his own wind, but when it  
  
came to protecting a friend the fox would, for a time, allow his instincts to betray him. . .and that  
  
was EXACTLY what Jin had counted on. . .  
  
!#$%&()  
  
As the moon began its steady rise, Hiei found himself walking very much alone on the  
  
path towards home. A familiar smell seemed to be coating the air around him but the black  
  
haired youkai could not quite place it. Kurama had supposed to have been by to visit him at his  
  
post, and the red eyed demon couldn't understand what had kept his lover from seeing him when  
  
he had been begging Mukuro for a chance to see him on the job. Something just wasn't right  
  
with the whole situation, but Hiei could not put his finger on it. Suddenly, from up ahead, the  
  
fire demon caught the glimpse of something flickering on the trail. He walked to it, bent down,  
  
and examined the sparkling item, and upon further inspection came to a most shocking and putrid  
  
conclusion. It was hair, his fox's hair and that familiar smell was blood. . .Kurama's blood. . .  
  
##############################################################################  
  
There, I hope that was enough to fill your bellies for at least a little while, more will be up soon.   
  
I'd like to say to everyone who asked me to send them the lemon scene, that it might take longer  
  
then expected seeing as how my computer won't let me access the file for some reason so please  
  
be patient (you'll get it soon). :) Also, the books mentioned in this chapter are the titles of stories  
  
written by some of my fans and they are TRAPPED and HELL AND DAMNATION by:  
  
Impersonating - an - entity, THE WAY TIME TURNS by: YuYuHakushoismyLIFE, THE  
  
PARTY by: Kanemoshi, and AN ANCIENT BATTLE REBORN by: Erailea Evenstar. So to  
  
those fabulous authors I say that I have not stolen your work, only paid tribute to it, and I highly  
  
recommend these stories to anyone. Well, that's all for now. See ya at chapter 4! :) 


	4. Strongest ice, darkest wind

"In this town, everybody scream, in our town of Halloween. I am the one hiding under your bed,  
  
teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red. I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like  
  
snakes and spiders in my hair. I am the clown with the tear away face, here in a flash and gone  
  
without a trace! I am the doom to all who stare, I am the wind blowing through your hair. I am  
  
the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright. In this town, we  
  
call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song. . ." Yes and you'd better hail. . .I hear those  
  
pumpkins can get mighty angry. Ya know, just thought I'd warn ya seeing as how I'd hate for  
  
any of my loyal fans to get hurt. Well, on with chapter 4! ENJOY! :)  
  
P.S. If anyone can identify what movie that quote comes from, I'll give them a special prize in  
  
chapter 5.  
  
I do not own jin and touya nor yu yu hakusho (I AM THE PUMPKIN KING!)  
  
##############################################################################  
  
Touya could no longer deny the tortured pains growing inside his chest and stomach.   
  
Something of tremendous consequence had just happened involving Jin and the ice master knew  
  
it with absolute certainty. After so many years together as shinobi partners, the two youkai had  
  
developed a strong connection to one another, able to feel and sense what the other was doing at  
  
any given moment. And now Touya knew that the wind master had done something so vile that  
  
he would always live to regret it. I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE. He thought to himself.   
  
JIN NEEDS ME. He looked across the room. There, snoring rather loudly, The Beautiful  
  
Sazuka lay asleep dreaming of what would perhaps be his next conquest. BUT HOW DO I GET  
  
PAST HIM? HE NEVER LETS ME OUT OF HIS SIGHT. I'M TOO WEAK TO FIGHT HIM  
  
DIRECTLY, AND HE'D NEVER ALLOW ME TO LEAVE OF MY OWN ACCORD. EVEN  
  
IF I LEFT NOW, HE'D STILL BE ABLE TO SENSE THAT MY YOU-KI HAD  
  
DISAPPEARED AND WOULD PROBABLY COME AFTER ME BEFORE I WAS EVEN  
  
OUT THE DOOR. THERE'S JUST NO WAY. . .UNLESS. He gazed down at his bed.   
  
UNLESS PART OF ME DOESN'T LEAVE. . .  
  
!#$%&()  
  
Jin sat awake, keeping an ever watchful eye on the fallen fox demon. He had not done  
  
what he had out of malice or hate only out of concern and love for his long time friend and the  
  
new acquaintances he now had, and he hoped desperately that Kurama would understand. That  
  
Yoko was truly a magnificent creature. He had been born into a life of thievery, betrayal, and  
  
promiscuity and yet was able to change all that and enter into a life with friends, trust, and but a  
  
single lover with which to spend the rest of his days. Yes indeed, Yoko Kurama had come a long  
  
way. . .or had he? Despite everything the wind master believed about Kurama, the facts were  
  
still there. Everything Supika had said seemed to fit perfectly into place, all of it made sense.   
  
But could Kurama really betray his friends like that? AND WHY NOT, Jin thought, I HAVE.  
  
The red haired demon looked up at the night sky. Somehow the stars lacked their normal  
  
luster and seemed dull and worn, as though the millions of eyes who looked upon them were  
  
making them begin to fade. But Jin knew of one youkai who could not see them, and it was for  
  
him that he was doing this. It would only be a matter of time before Hiei found them, and the  
  
wind master had to be prepared for what was coming. The fire demon would no doubt be angry  
  
with Jin for having done what he did, but there was no way of telling how much so. He might  
  
even go as far as trying to kill him and the wind master knew he deserved it. But if a fight did  
  
break out between he and Hiei, would that then mean he would have to harm the fire demon as  
  
well? Could he kill him if it ment protecting his beloved Touya? He hadn't been able to bring  
  
himself to kill Kurama, but in the heat of battle could he say the same for Hiei? There were  
  
entirely too many questions that remained unanswered and there was only one demon who would  
  
be able to answer them all. And soon. . .very soon. . .he would come.  
  
!#$%&()  
  
All that could be seen of the fire demon were distorted patches of black as he moved with  
  
blinding speed from one area to another. His fox had been kidnaped, maybe even harmed by the  
  
same bastard youkai they had taken into their home and that was something that Hiei could not  
  
stand for. It was one thing to bare a grudge and then seek your revenge accordingly, it was  
  
another thing to perceive other people's kindness as weakness and then abuse their trust. That  
  
was the cowards way out. I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO DID THIS JIN AND WHEN I FIND  
  
YOU I PROMISE THAT ALL THAT WILL BE LEFT OF YOU WILL BE THAT STUPID  
  
LITTLE HORN OF YOURS. The fire demon continued on, clutching in his right fist the silver  
  
hair of his lover and in his left, another hair he had found at the scene. Red hair. . .hair that  
  
looked like fire when the sun shone upon it. . .  
  
!#$%&()  
  
The next morning, Sazuka awoke in an almost daze like state. He rubbed his eyes,  
  
yawned loudly, and then proceeded to get out of bed and walk over to the bed of his guest.   
  
"Touya, time to get up, I told you we had something VERY important to do today." The blankets  
  
did not stir nor did the ice master make any noise to show that he was indeed awake. To this,  
  
The Beautiful Sazuka reached down and shook the youkai gently. "Come ON Touya, we have to  
  
get moving." Still there was no reply. "That's it then, you leave me no choice. I just hope you  
  
don't sleep in the nude." Again he reached down, only this time, he grabbed the covers and  
  
pulled them completely off the sleeping youkai's body. "RISE AND SHINE TOU. . .huh?" The  
  
ice master looked so still, his face frozen in a calm expression. And indeed it was frozen, for as  
  
Sazuka realized, this was NOT Touya, but an exact copy of him made from the most perfect ice.   
  
"But. . .how? I would have known he had left. His you-ki would have. . .unless he. . .no.   
  
DAMN HIM, DAMN HIM, DAMN HIM, DAMN HIM! How could he have had that much  
  
strength left?! I thought I had drained him but he must have been much stronger then I had  
  
anticipated, that he could transfer it into this. . .thing!" A smile crossed his lips. "But no matter.   
  
He has given up the last of his you-ki making him completely powerless. If something should  
  
happen to attack him now, it would be all over for him. Not even all his shinobi training would  
  
be enough to protect him if say an A class demon were to find him, and that would mean his  
  
demise. Then his soul would be free for the taking!" Then Sazuka's laugh came forth, bellowing  
  
far into the hallows of the makai. Nothing would stand in his way and even with the ice master  
  
gone, everything was going exactly as planned. . .  
  
##############################################################################  
  
Well, there you are everyone. Another fine chapter if I do say so myself. I can't believe how  
  
quickly I wrote this one! I must be getting back into my grove. Can you believe that Touya  
  
escaped? But now he's running without any powers. . .hmmm. . .what will happen? Ya know,  
  
looking back on it, I shouldn't have let him escape. Now I have 4 separate stories to write, Hiei's  
  
Jin and Kurama's, Sazuka's, and now Touya's! Plus anyone else I might decide to throw in the  
  
mix! Oh well, I do it to myself. But I'm happy to, if it means all of you will read and, of course,  
  
review. That's all for now. See ya at chapter 5, where the action is gonna be hot hot hot! :) 


	5. The black and the blue

Yes indeed the answer is The Nightmare Before Christmas!!!! Nice job everyone!!!! And here  
  
is your prize. . .(reaches into magic bag). . .ANIME PIES!!!!!!!!!!! Now which one do you want?   
  
I've got Kurama (strawberry), Jin (cherry), Touya (blueberry), Sazuka (lemon), and Kinno  
  
(peach). I personally enjoy blackberry. Mmmmm. . .Hiei flavored. ----- I'm so weird. But you  
  
love me anyway, and I love you all as well and that's why I've come to you on a bended knee  
  
bearing youkai pies and chapter 5. Hey that rhymed! And on that note, I suppose we should get  
  
on with the story. ENJOY! :)  
  
P.S. Happy - Happy - Chan I hope you had fun at camp, and even though you failed to tell me  
  
you were leaving, I missed you anyway. :) (at least silvery kitsune MENTIONS that she's going  
  
away!) J/k. I LOVE YOU HAPPY - HAPPY - CHAN!  
  
I do not own jin and touya nor yu yu hakusho (Yay it's ready!)  
  
##############################################################################  
  
Touya stumbled down the narrow street that led out from Daisuki's central gate. He had  
  
already been made weak as a result of Sazuka's mental drain, but giving up the last of his you-ki  
  
made him feel as though he were completely empty. . .as though he were dead. But that hardly  
  
mattered. He had a mission now, and that was to find Jin and help him through whatever it was  
  
he was suffering from. That was what he had always been ment to do. It wouldn't take long to  
  
find the wind master Touya knew, fore he always returned to the same place whenever something  
  
troubled him. It was a place Jin had known for a very long time, though he scarcely talked of it  
  
to anyone and it was one that in truth held all the secrets of his past. It was the wind master's  
  
home, the place where he had learned to raise himself all those years ago, and it provided  
  
comfort for him the likes of which Touya could never give. And that was where the master of ice  
  
was headed. . .to the highest peaks of the Ayame Mountains.  
  
!#$%&()  
  
Hiei knew he was getting close to where he would find his beloved Kurama, he could  
  
smell it. The fox had his own, very distinct odor, a musty smell that reeked of masculinity but  
  
that was not unlike his rose covered scent in his human form. They were both equally beautiful  
  
and fitted the kitsune's personalities perfectly. DON'T WORRY KURAMA I'LL FIND YOU.   
  
He looked up towards the Ayame Mountains. I'LL FIND YOU. . .  
  
!#$%&()  
  
The ice demon knew that without the use of his you-ki he would be powerless, but he had  
  
not realized how many youkai would then be willing to fight. He had been traveling about 6  
  
hours and had reached the base of the trail that would lead him to where he would find his  
  
shinobi partner, when a large, rather putrid looking youkai had spotted him and thought him the  
  
perfect target to fuel his thirst for blood. "SO LITTLE DEMON YOU THOUGHT YOU  
  
COULD TRESPASS ON MY MOUNTAIN AND GET AWAY WITH IT DID YOU?" The  
  
creature stretched perhaps 20 ft. tall and it's grumbling voice seemed to bellow and echo through  
  
the entire forest. It had pasty blue skin covered in scales that gave off the appearance of armor  
  
rather than flesh and the sharpened claws located at the base of toe and hand would have been  
  
enough to send any youkai running for his life. But that was not all that made the demon giant  
  
foreboding. Atop the massive head rested 3 mammoth white horns that gleamed brilliantly as the  
  
sun shone upon them along with several smaller horns spaced at different intervals along the  
  
skull. But perhaps most horrific of all were the 5 rows of teeth that lined not only the inside of  
  
the creatures mouth, but along the inside of the throat as well.  
  
"I HAVE NOT HAD THE INTENTION OF TRESPASSING, BUT I MUST USE THIS  
  
ROAD IN ORDER TO GET TO WHERE I MUST. PLEASE ALLOW ME ACCESS AND I  
  
WILL FOREVER BE IN YOUR DEBT!"  
  
"AND WHAT IS IT THAT YOU MUST DO ON MY MOUNTAIN?"  
  
"THAT IS MY BUSINESS."  
  
"THEN YOU SHALL NOT PASS."  
  
"THEN I SHALL GO THROUGH YOU BY FORCE!"  
  
"HA HA HA HA. DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! DO YOU THINK I CANNOT SEE  
  
WHAT YOU ARE? YOU ARE NOTHING! THERE ISN'T ENOUGH YOU-KI IN YOU TO  
  
PUNCTURE ON OF MY SCALES. HELL, YOU'RE EVEN BLIND! HOW DO YOU  
  
POSSIBLY EXPECT TO WIN?"  
  
"EYES AND LEVEL OF POWER ARE NOT THE SOLE PREDICTORS OF BATTLE!   
  
THE SKILL OF THE WARRIOR MUST ALSO BE TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION AND  
  
FOR THAT YOU MUST NOT COUNT ME OUT!"  
  
"HA HA HA, YOU SPEAK SOME VERY WISE WORDS LITTLE ONE BUT TELL  
  
ME. . .WHAT GOOD IS SKILL," He reached down and plucked the blue haired youkai between  
  
his thumb and forefinger, "IF YOU CANNOT MOVE TO USE IT?" The monstrous demon  
  
brought the former shinobi close to his face, dangling him in front of his yellowish eyes and just  
  
inches above his open mouth.   
  
"I PROMISE YOU PAIN THE LIKES OF WHICH YOU HAVE NEVER FELT IF YOU  
  
DO NOT RELEASE ME NOW! I HAVE NO QUARREL WITH YOU, I ONLY WISH TO BE  
  
ON MY WAY!"  
  
"HA HA HA HA, AGAIN YOU MAKE ME LAUGH LITTLE ONE! I SUPPOSE I  
  
COULD LET YOU GO, SEEING AS HOW YOU'RE SO PASSIONATE ABOUT  
  
TRAVELING UP MY MOUNTAIN. FINE THEN, OFF YOU G. . ." He stopped in mid word as  
  
he squinted at the ice demon. He seemed to have come to a sudden realization and his eyes  
  
widened to almost double in size. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE. . .I KNOW YOU! YOU'RE  
  
TOUYA, THE MASTER OF ICE!"  
  
"YES, I AM TOUYA! SO YOU MUST KNOW OF MY REPUTATION AS A  
  
SHINOBI!"  
  
"A SHINOBI!!!!!!!!!!!" His voice roared over the entire makai and the mountain shook  
  
with the tremendous force. "A SHINOBI ON MY MOUNTAIN!!!!!!!!!" The demon swung his  
  
wrist and shot the ice master away from him. The sheer force of the toss caused Touya to fly  
  
straight through several trees finally landing back first against the flat side of a large boulder. "IT  
  
WAS THE SHINOBI THAT KILLED MY FAMILY AND FORCED US TO LIVE IN THESE  
  
DAMN CAVES!!!!!!" He again picked up the master of ice and threw him in the opposite  
  
causing the same series of events to happen again as Touya was sent flying through the forest.   
  
"YOU BUTCHERED MY FATHER, SLAUGHTERED MY PREGNANT MOTHER, AND  
  
EVEN WENT AS FAR AS TO KILL MY SISTER AND WE DID NOTHING TO YOU!!!!!!!  
  
YOU ARE THE WORST OF ALL YOUKAI! KILLING THOSE YOU PERCEIVE TO BE  
  
EVIL BY YOUR OWN IMMORAL STANDARDS!!!!!!!" And again Touya was lifted from the  
  
ground, only this time he resumed his original position, hanging just above the youkai's open  
  
jaw. "I WILL NOT LET MY FAMILY'S DEATH BE IN VAIN! KILLING YOU MAY NOT  
  
BE ABLE TO BRING THEM BACK BUT AT LEAST I CAN PREVENT YOU FROM  
  
HARMING ANY MORE INNOCENT DEMONS!!!!!" He held the ice master higher above his  
  
mouth ready to at any moment drop the former shinobi and be forever rid of him. And it was  
  
something he was happy to do.  
  
Touya struggled against the demon's grasp, but it was too tight. There was no way he  
  
could escape, he was just too weak and soon it would all be over. He could feel the monster's  
  
hot breath on his skin, and his heart raced as he felt the icy touch of death upon him. A touch  
  
colder than any ice he could ever form. I'VE GOT TO GET AWAY! I'VE JUST GOT TO!   
  
JIN, HE NEEDS ME! I'VE GOT TO HELP HIM! I'VE GOT TO. . . And the ice master fell,  
  
his body seeming to be caught in slow motion as it dropped to its untimely demise. But when he  
  
landed, he found himself not only dazed, but very much. . .alive! He was on his back, and could  
  
feel below him the hardness of the mountain soil, while above him he could hear his captor  
  
scream and retch in agony. Touya had no idea what was going on and he tried to sit up, but it  
  
was of no use. Every bone in his demon body screamed in protest, and he was forced to lye still  
  
as the events he could not see went on around him. After what seemed like hours, the moans and  
  
shrieks finally ended and were replaced by another sound, one that was very familiar to the  
  
former shinobi. It was the rare, yet unmistakable sound. . .of sword being drawn from flesh.   
  
"Hn. Another fine mess you've gotten yourself into. You would think that a shinobi  
  
would know better. . .not that you've shone that you're all that competent to begin with." Touya  
  
recognized that monotone voice instantly. It was that of the youkai whom had aided him in Jin's  
  
recovery, and whom had rescued him once before from Risho's palace. It was the voice of one  
  
whom had seem many grave things in his life, and whom had lived through even more. It was  
  
the voice of absolute darkness. It was Hiei.  
  
"Hiei. . .thank. . .you."  
  
"I don't need your thanks. Can you stand?"  
  
A deep moan was Touya's only reply. "I said, can you stand?" This time, no sound came  
  
forth from the ice demon, and as Hiei walked towards him, he feared that the encounter had been  
  
all too much for the weakened warrior to take. Not that it would have mattered to him if the  
  
frozen youkai died, but the fact remained that Touya always seemed to know exactly where the  
  
wind master was located, and the fire demon could have used that to his advantage. But to his  
  
slight relief, Touya's body still held a slight life force enough so that he would live for perhaps  
  
another 2 hours. PERFECT, Hiei thought. NOW THAT FLYING BASTARD WILL KNOW  
  
EXACTLY HOW IT FEELS. IF HE'S HARMED KURAMA IN ANY WAY THEN TOUYA  
  
WILL BE THE FIRST TO TASTE MY REVENGE. He reached down, picked up the fallen  
  
youkai and once again began his quest for the wind master, traveling faster than any demon could  
  
perceive. "Damn," The fire demon said as he shivered slightly from the ice master's frosty  
  
embrace. "Why'd it have to be ice? I hate the cold. . ."  
  
##############################################################################  
  
Sooooooooooo, wud ya think? Come on, you can tell me. We're friends aren't we? Come on,  
  
tell me! Come on! Please? Fine! Then I take back my pie! Oh no! Don't cry! I'm sorry!   
  
Here, you can have it back. Now, which one was it again? Come on, you can tell me. We're  
  
friends aren't we? ------ this could take a while. In the mean time, I hope you enjoyed chapter 5  
  
and I can't wait to show you all chapter 6! I just can't believe how fast I'm putting these up. It's  
  
like one every 2 days! Just don't get used to it. Remember that writer's block is a serious  
  
problem that can strike at any time and I'm long over due for another attack. (Looks paniced) I  
  
just hope it doesn't happen soon because I've got some big events coming up and I want to get  
  
them out there without a hitch. So until we meet again at chapter 6, have a happy day! :) 


	6. And the fire also cries

Itetsuku yami no naka kakenuketa ano koro. Uragiru koto sae mo tamerawazu. Gin - iro no  
  
kami nabikase. Yabou ni moeta. Koori no kokoro tokenai. Kare kusa ni nekorobi, hitori  
  
nemuru yoru wa. Fukushuu no yume dake jagan no saki ni mita. Nozomarete umarete kita.   
  
Waka ja nai no sa. Honoo no kokoro kesenai. Kawaita kaze ga fuku makai de ikite kita.   
  
Namida sae shirazu ni chikara dake tayori ni. Hateshinai kioku wa sou. Tatakai no shiin.   
  
Samayou kokoro kizanda. . .my dark side. . .------ and for those of you who may not understand  
  
Japanese, here is the translation: Freezing the darkness inside, running through that thing before  
  
me. I won't even hesitate to betray it. The silver god wins, using his blazing ambition his icy  
  
heart melts. Alone, he lies down in the grass to sleep at night. Revenge is in his dreams, sharp  
  
as the tip of a knife. I wish to be reborn, and see the difference between birth and death. The  
  
flames of rage in my heart subside. The hungry wind blows away everything but Hell. The tears  
  
don't command strength, only dependence. The unending memories are destroyed. Battle is the  
  
cause of death so I wander through my bleeding heart. . .my dark side. ------ I think that  
  
describes our beloved Hiei pretty well (especially in this chapter). Lots of things are about to  
  
happen to our little halfling. . .I just hope he's ready for them. . . ENJOY! :)  
  
I do not own jin and touya nor yu yu hakusho (from the people who brought you The Simpson's)  
  
##############################################################################  
  
"It won't be bein' long now Kurama, I know Hiei's comin' ta save ya." The wind demon  
  
had not moved from his appointed spot even once since he had brought the silver kitsune to his  
  
home, and even now as he gently stroked the demon's hair Jin could think of nothing he'd rather  
  
do then sit by the yoko's side. "I hope you'll be knowin' how sorry I'm bein' for this when  
  
you're wakin' up. I wasn't meanin' ta hurt ya any, or Hiei neither. Ya've both been bein' so  
  
good ta me and ta Touya. It's bein' a shame that it's all gotta be happenin' this way. But. . .you  
  
know what it's bein' like ta love someone, and ta be makin' sacrifices for them. Well, that's I'm  
  
doin' fer Touya. And I'm knowin' that you'll be understandin' when this is all bein' over."  
  
"Kurama may understand, but I won't."  
  
"Huh?" The fire demon stood at the mouth of the cave, holding in his arms something  
  
the wind master could not discern through the darkness.   
  
"Where. . .is. . .he?" His breath was coming in short, angry huffs, and his words were  
  
spoken through gritted teeth.  
  
"Hiei, listen. Ya see I was. . ."  
  
"WHERE'S KURAMA!?!"  
  
"He's here, but I think I should be tellin' ya. . ."  
  
"SHUT UP!" The black haired youkai walked over to where the wind master resided, his  
  
steps slow and vengeful. It seemed to Hiei to take an eternity to reach his fallen lover, but in the  
  
end, he was there. Kurama, with his silver hair flowing about him like a river of falling stars,  
  
rested upon the cave floor, his body unmoving. "What have you done to him?"  
  
"Hiei I . . ."  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?!"  
  
That is when Jin realized that he could no longer carry out the mission on which he had  
  
been sent. To see the pain in Hiei's eyes was all too much for the wind master to bare, fore he  
  
had seen the same look in Touya's eyes so many times before. The fire demon truly loved his  
  
yoko partner and it was not fair that he should have to suffer because of someone else's petty and  
  
selfish actions. Kurama. . .need not suffer from the same actions either. "He's sleepin' Hiei,  
  
that's all. There were some youkai that were wantin' me ta kill 'im, but I couldn't be doin' that.   
  
But ya see, I was needin' yer tear gem and I was thinkin' that takin' him away from ya was bein'  
  
the only way ta make ya cry, 'cause ya know ya never do. But I was REALLY needin' that gem  
  
a yours, and that was gonna be makin' everythin' right. Plus, I was bein' told that Kurama was  
  
betrayin' us with Sazuka, and. . ."  
  
"You harmed a friend because of something you couldn't prove?"  
  
"No Hiei, it wasn't bein' like that! Ya see. . ."  
  
"You took Kurama and used him in order to get something from me?!"  
  
"No listen! It wasn't like that!" But the dragon Hiei would not hear it. His rage burned  
  
hotter then a thousand makai suns and blacker then the very pits of hell. Everything around Jin  
  
became nothing, all of it shrouded in the fire demon's energy and he could feel the heat as the  
  
tension inside the dragon grew.   
  
"YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS!?! YOU THINK I AM GOING  
  
TO ALLOW YOU LEAVE HERE ALIVE!?! I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO  
  
BETRAY A FRIEND JIN! I WILL SHOW YOU THE PAIN!" Suddenly light began to fill the  
  
room, coming from everywhere and nowhere and Jin could finally see what it was Hiei carried in  
  
his arms. Touya.  
  
"Touya? But why is he bein' here? What is it you're gonna do with him?! What is it  
  
ya've done ta him already?!"  
  
"Heh. I've been waiting a long time for this moment. Ever since he fought Kurama in  
  
The Dark Tournament I've been waiting. Only a few more moments and he'll die, and I'll have  
  
the privilege of watching. And after he's gone, I'll come after you. And don't think you can run.   
  
I'll find you, and I will never stop hunting you."  
  
Jin couldn't believe his ears. Was Touya really about to die? Would Hiei just let him?   
  
No, he couldn't. It was impossible. "HIEI YA CAN'T BE KILLIN' HIM! YA CAN'T JUST  
  
BE LETTIN' HIM DIE! JUST THINK ABOUT WHAT YER DOIN'!  
  
"AND JUST THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU'VE NOT ONLY  
  
ABUSED OUR TRUST, BUT BETRAYED AN ALLIED FRIEND!"  
  
"Oh he's done much more than that." Both demons turned and looked towards the cave's  
  
entrance. There, a new figure now stood, one who reeked of sinful prowess. "You see Hiei, Jin  
  
not only betrayed Kurama. . .he's killed him as well!"  
  
"WHAT?!" The word was spoken by both at the same time, and with its utterance a new  
  
wave of fear seemed to wash over them. Fear of the knowledge they were about to hear.  
  
"Oh yes, and he's done it all for me." The figure stepped into the light of the fire  
  
demon's glowing aura, and now the two could see who had intruded upon their meeting, though  
  
they both had already known. "Thank you Jin, I couldn't have done it better myself."  
  
"What are ya talkin' about Sazuka, I was never killin' anyone! Especially not for the  
  
likes a you! Kurama's not bein' dead!"  
  
"Then what, my shinobi friend, do you call it when you're lying on the floor unmoving  
  
and not breathing?"  
  
"HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S. . ."  
  
"TELL HIEI THE TRUTH JIN! TELL HIM HOW YOU KILLED KURAMA IN  
  
REVENGE FOR BETRAYING YOU! TELL HIM HOW YOU SLIPPED THE POISON INTO  
  
THOSE MAKAI DARTS AND TRICKED THE YOKO! TELL HIM! TELL HIM NOW!"  
  
"TREEBA SWANLA SANMA YOUO!. . .THEN WHY DON'T YOU TELL HIM  
  
WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Another figure had now entered into the mix, this time only  
  
recognized by the fallen master of wind.   
  
"Supika? How were YOU gettin' here?"   
  
"Joustin dionadido wa lan do ni, jama totola fin. . .I could sense something was wrong as  
  
soon as you left the village, so I followed your you-ki trail. Rouni ga jawo qawn. . .for a while I  
  
thought I had lost you. . .demo no awani. . .until I found this man." She raised her arm, and jin  
  
could not believe his eyes as he stared at the severed head of the youkai whom had sold him his  
  
deadly weapons. "Urituri honla wo Sazuka mai sunda. . .he told me how he was employed by  
  
Sazuka, serving as his spy. Kiiroi mi dai sono ma. . .he was instructed to lace the darts he sold  
  
you with ahen (opium). . .honma kunsa dondo. . .making it seem as though the yoko slept as he  
  
was slowly dying from overdose."  
  
"She lies Hiei! It was Jin who did the deed! It was HE who purchased the darts in the  
  
first place."  
  
"Hiei da muneni Sazuka chun!. . .Tell Hiei the other truths Sazuka! Wasuna de nido  
  
jaqa!. . .Tell him about the soul you've already taken! WASUNA MUJIHI! TELL HIM ABOUT  
  
MUJIHI!"  
  
"ENOUGH! I SHALL HEAR NO MORE!" Sazuka sent a blast of multi - colored  
  
energy straight at Supika, catching the youkai girl off guard. She was sent tumbling through the  
  
air and though she landed on her feet, it was not without its pains. The anklet she had been  
  
wearing had snapped off as a direct result of the blast and was now sliding along the floor only to  
  
rest at the feet of one darkened youkai.  
  
"QWAN SU NADE SAZUKA! WASUNA MUJIHI HUNTO NO DEBASHO DE  
  
SUTETA!. . .TELL HIM WHAT YOU DID SAZUKA! TELL HIM HOW YOU KILLED  
  
MUJIHI ONLY TO CAPTURE HIS SOUL FOR YOUR OWN SICK PLANS!"  
  
Hiei stared at Sazuka, his eyes filled with even more blackened rage, as though what  
  
Supika had said had struck a nerve and the wind master could not help but ask, "Hiei? Hiei  
  
who's she talkin' about? Who's Mujihi?"  
  
The black haired youkai stood there many moments before simply breathing with the pain  
  
of it all. But finally he spoke, his answer destroying any hope Jin had that this would all end  
  
well. "He's my father. . ."  
  
!#$%&()  
  
"Yer father? Supika, you're meanin' it was Sazuka that killed him?!"  
  
"Hai. Sazuka erenda kokoro no mamni ima. . .yes. In order to start the triad, Sazuka  
  
needed the soul of a fire demon who loved an ice demon. . .y takuso youni. . .and then of an ice  
  
demon that loved a wind demon. . .y yaseni no mamage. . .and then of a wind that loved a fire."  
  
Hiei did not speak a word only reached down and retrieved the fallen item, and all at once  
  
he felt at home. These were the tears of those who cried like him, those who had been born into  
  
a most hateful breed, fire demon and koorime. He had thought that he was the only one, but now  
  
he could clearly see that he was not, and he wished he could have known these youkai in the past.   
  
And now Hiei wondered why they had cried those tears, what had made them give up their most  
  
precious gift? Had they too been forced to suffer the way he suffered now? Were they too  
  
forced to stand in reclusive silence as their lover lay dying? Had their fathers also been murdered  
  
for the sake of another youkai's obsession? Had they also lived their life alone, only to one day  
  
find the one they loved, and yet to only have that taken away? Had they been forced to cry?  
  
A painful sensation began to run through the fire demon, starting in the very hollows of  
  
his youkai heart and finally resting in his reddened eyes. It was a pain the likes of which he had  
  
never felt, fore he had never allowed it to reach this far. But now there was no stopping it. For a  
  
moment, everything began to blur and Hiei could no longer see anything. To him, there was no  
  
one there, only himself, his lover, and the memories of the halfbreeds long since past. He could  
  
feel their pain, everyone's pain, even that of Jin and Touya, Sazuka and Supika. It was all  
  
coming together, all the doubts and regrets he had hidden so far away within himself were now  
  
coming to surface. And then. . .he felt it. What we all feel when we can no longer take the pain  
  
of the world around us. That overwhelming sensation that pours out of even the strongest of men  
  
and demons. He felt his tear.  
  
It started out slow at first, making its way down his pale cheek leaving a light trail of  
  
water behind. Then it began to pick up speed, sliding all the way down to rest on the edge of his  
  
chin. Hiei knew he could have wiped it away, leaving nothing for any youkai to take. . .but he  
  
didn't want to. They could take his tear gem. . .they had already taken everything else. Then it  
  
fell, forming its own perfect black sphere. But it did not land, as he had expected, with a slight  
  
tink on the barren floor. No. Instead it hovered in the air for a moment, rose slightly, and then  
  
found its way it the other tear gems the black haired youkai now held in his hands. The anklet  
  
then began to glow a brilliant white, it's spell now having finally been completed after so many  
  
years.  
  
All four demons stood in disbelief at its brilliance, and now all but one knew the decision  
  
that had to be made. "Hiei, what ya've got there in yer hands is bein' called a kubikazari. When  
  
ya put it around the neck a any sick youkai, it'll be curin' um no matter what it is they'll be  
  
sneezin' at. But it's only workin' once and then it's bein' gone forever. Please, give it ta Supika.   
  
She's gonna be usin' it ta fix up her mom, and then she'll be puttin' things away the way they  
  
should be! Trust her."  
  
"Trust her! My dear shinobi you are even stupider then I gave you credit for! Supika has  
  
been lying to you all this time! How could you not see it? Kurama has never joined forces with  
  
me and has certainly never gone against you. She only told yo those things so that you would do  
  
her dirty work for her. Inari knows what else she's lying about! That woman may not even be  
  
her mother!"  
  
"Supika, is what this clown is sayin' bein' the truth?"  
  
"Hai, youkai san. Demo na Kurama jido Sazuka mo. Watima wa te te ma!. . .yes little  
  
demon. . .Kurama has never collaborated with Sazuka. But everything else I have told you has  
  
been the truth!"  
  
"Well now I can't be knowin'!"  
  
"YUNSUNA MAI JII!. . .BUT THIS NOT YOUR DECISION!" They all looked at Hiei.   
  
Everything that was about to happen rested on his will, and the fire demon knew that. He could  
  
use the kubikazari to heal Kurama and be done with it all together, but what of Touya? He too  
  
needed to be healed, and he had done nothing wrong, only had been caught in the middle of this  
  
whole event. Not to mention the fact that The Beautiful Sazuka WANTED the ice demon dead  
  
in order to further his own plans. And what of Supika's mother? If she was telling the truth,  
  
then with the healing of her mother there might a way to cure everyone. But what if she was  
  
lying? Then an even greater evil might be released upon the world. But either way time was  
  
running out for all of them and Hiei had to make the choice quickly. All was silent in the cave  
  
then, only the rhythm of their beating hearts remaining. It would all be over soon, fore it was  
  
with Hiei that all their lives would end. . .  
  
##############################################################################  
  
Ok, I know that was a lot to take in, but I need you all to do something for me. I need you to tell  
  
me who you think Hiei will give the kubikazari to. Will it be Kurama, Touya, or Supika? Who  
  
can be trusted? Who can't be? I told you I was the QUEEN of plot twists, and I think this  
  
proves that I deserve my crown. :) Anyway, be sure to review and tell me what you think will  
  
happen, or e-mail me if you have an idea for the ending. I will tally the votes and in 7 days I  
  
shall put up the next chapter based on those results. So take a deep breath and think about how  
  
to tackle this problem. Remember, Hiei's decision rests in your review. :) 


	7. Nothing left to hold

Well, the votes have been tallied and I'm proud to announce that the winner is. . .uh. . .hmmm.   
  
Ya know, I don't really think there can be a winner. . .I mean. . .this wasn't really a contest. .  
  
.more of a choice really. . .can you have a winner for a choice? I guess that's really a matter of  
  
opinion. But the definition of "win" is to: be successful or victorious in (a contest or conflict),   
  
gain as a result of success in a contest, conflict, or manage to succeed or achieve something by  
  
effort. None of those include the word "choice" but there was still conflict. So if there was  
  
conflict then I suppose there can be a "win" hence making there be a "winner". But then again. .  
  
.oh ya know what? I don't really care about this and you're probably just waiting for me to end  
  
this so that you can continue with this story. So lets just get on with it. Oh and by the way, this  
  
will be the last chapter in the story, so like always, brace yourself for what's about to happen.   
  
ENJOY! :)  
  
I do not own jin and touya nor yu yu hakusho (I once heard that starlight gives you cancer)  
  
##############################################################################  
  
Hiei stared once more at the glowing object he now held in his hands. Time was running  
  
out and it was time for him to make his stand. Everything, everyone's future rested with him,  
  
and no matter what decision he made someone was going to die. But. . .there was still a chance.  
  
"I have spent my life caring for me and me alone. I discovered a long time ago that I was  
  
the only one I could trust, that everyone else would just use me for what they could and then  
  
leave me to rot." He paused for a moment. "AND THIS TIME IS NO DIFFERENT!"  
  
"Shishi ma Hiei. . .Hiei please. . ."  
  
"AGAIN I HAVE BEEN USED JUST SO THAT OTHER YOUKAI MAY PROFIT!   
  
AGAIN I HAVE BEEN TREATED LIKE A LOWER LEVEL SCUM! BUT I AM NOT  
  
WEAK! I HAVE FOUND HAPPINESS! I HAVE FOUND LOVE! AND HIS NAME IS  
  
KURAMA!" He stopped and glanced at the fallen Touya all hatred for the ice demon gone.   
  
"But I have also made friends. Friends that have been through the same ordeals as me." He  
  
turned once more to face the crowd that watched him. "The ice master has had no part in this,  
  
neither has Kurama. They both deserve to have this. You." The fire demon had turned to  
  
Supika and his eyes now saw nothing but her. "If I put this around their necks at the same time  
  
would they both be healed?"  
  
"Chittou. . .no. qwan san de momo desa. . .in fact I believe that would harm them more.   
  
Pluse sango mahan ju. . .it would cause both their illnesses to combine. . .y wanshu ema dai sun. .  
  
.and then cause them to become nothing."  
  
"If I give this to you then what will you use it for?"  
  
"Shin mama. . .my mother. Demo, fronda watai tai winni kulo eses wai. . .but, once she  
  
heals I promise you our full assistance in the aid of your two friends."  
  
"You lied to Jin, why should I trust what you say?"  
  
"Yonsu ma qwen Jin sa. . .it is true that I lied to Jin and for that I am greatly sorry. Demo  
  
ja vunma salii?. . .but why would I have come all this way and gone through so much trouble just  
  
to betray you? Shishi ma Hiei, eiri sunda mai. . .please Hiei give the item to me, it is the only  
  
way."  
  
The fire demon took one last look at the fallen youkai behind him. He could not save  
  
them both on his own and it was because of this that he knew what he had to do. His eyes once  
  
again fell on Supika. "Fine, I shall give this to you."  
  
"Arigato Hiei, junma. . .thank you Hiei, you. . ."  
  
"But only under my conditions!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I haven't spent years perfecting my you-ki only to be tricked by a demon like you. I am  
  
no fool. You will take ME to your village and I will put this. . .thing around your mother's neck  
  
myself, and if your lying," The dragon's red eyes narrowed, "may Inari have mercy on your  
  
soul..."  
  
!#$%&()  
  
It took perhaps four hours to reach the front gate of Supika's village, but to everyone in  
  
the traveling party it seemed to take only moments. Kurama's condition had begun to worsen  
  
greatly and as Hiei held him in his arms he could almost SEE his life draining away. Touya  
  
himself was also fairing the same way. Hiei had fixed him up slightly so that he would be easier  
  
to transport, but it had come to late, and as the ice master slept in his arms Jin knew it was only a  
  
matter of time before his long time friend passed on. "Hunda, flam bai sun ma. . .that's it, that's  
  
my village."  
  
"Hn. It's about time." Those were the last words spoken as the line of youkai marched  
  
into the small grouping of homes. They were almost there now, fore Jin remembered vividly the  
  
hut in which Supika's mother slept, but even through this knowledge something still troubled the  
  
wind master. Sazuka had been all too willing to come along on this journey, all too willing to  
  
see it through to its completion. He had never once made an attempt to get the kubikazari nor did  
  
he protest when Hiei decided to give it to Supika. And if Supika DID awaken her mother, would  
  
that not mean the end of Sazuka? Something just wasn't right, but Jin could no more understand  
  
it then he could forget about it.  
  
After a few more minutes had passed, the demon crew found themselves within the hut of  
  
the dying tribes woman Kansaki and it had remained just as Jin remembered it. All around the  
  
room there seemed to be the scent of death. It flooded every corner, every inch of the room and  
  
left a stinging sensation in the nostrils of the youkai that now stood within. "Eshuma Kansaki,  
  
Hiei. . .this is Kansaki, Hiei. . .wasuna mama. . .my mother."  
  
The fire demon stared at the elderly woman lying in the center of the bed. She was very  
  
beautiful, but lacked the power of her daughter. But there was still the faint trace of you-ki left  
  
inside her and that was enough to give her a living glow. "All I have to do is put that thing  
  
around her neck and she'll heal?"  
  
"Hai. . .yes"  
  
"And she'll help us when I do?"  
  
"Hai. . .yes"  
  
"Then hold this." He dumped the unconscious Kurama in the warrior youkai's arms and  
  
pulled from beneath his cloak the item which had caused so much trouble. He walked slowly to  
  
the edge of the bed and leaned over so that only centimeters separated his face from that of the  
  
woman. It was all coming down to this moment. Soon it would all be over and peace would  
  
once again be granted to them all, and all he had to do was place the kubikazari around the neck  
  
of this dying elder. Hiei reached over and began to place the string of gems along the youkai  
  
girl's collar bone, and reach under to clasp it around her neck. But as he did so, a new realization  
  
came over the master of wind as he remembered something Supika had said only a short time  
  
ago: "IF YOU DO NOT THEN WE WILL GIVE SAZUKA THE ITEM HE WISHES, THE  
  
ITEM NEEDED TO REMOVE TOUYA'S SOUL. . .YEARS AGO A MAN NAMED SAZUKA  
  
CAME TO OUR VILLAGE, WE HAD NO WAY OF KNOWING THAT HE TOO WAS A  
  
COLLECTOR OF RARE ITEMS. . .IN ORDER TO COMPLETE THE TRIAD SAZUKA  
  
NEEDS THE SOUL OF A FIRE DEMON WHO LOVED AN ICE, AN ICE WHO LOVED A  
  
WIND, AND A WIND WHO LOVED A FIRE. . .TELL HIM SAZUKA! TELL HIM ABOUT  
  
MUJIHI!" And then, he remembered something Hiei had said as well: "HE'S MY FATHER. . ."  
  
And then it all came together.  
  
"NO HIEI DON'T BE DOIN' IT! STOP!" But it was too late. As the final words left  
  
the wind master's lips the sound of the kubikazari echoed throughout the chamber, its light  
  
washing over everyone within. The ground began to shake and the very earth itself began to  
  
tremble under the tremendous power of the now completed spell. But through it all, one sound  
  
could be heard, one insidiously evil happening that seemed to pierce through the hearts of any  
  
and all that could hear it. Laughter.  
  
"NOW YOU SEE MY PLAN HAS NOT FAILED ME! YOU HAVE DONE WHAT I  
  
HAVE WANTED ALL ALONG!"  
  
"Nani. . .what?!"  
  
"YOUR MOTHER WAS NEVER ALIVE! I KILLED HER AGES AGO! BUT THE  
  
POISON I USED BORE THE HINT OF MY YOU-KI MAKING IT APPEAR AS THOUGH  
  
SHE STILL CONTAINED LIFE! SO NOW YOU HAVE TRIED TO HEAL A PERSON THAT  
  
HAS ALREADY PASSED ON AND HAVE GONE AGAINST THE VERY LAWS OF THE  
  
MAKAI!"  
  
Hiei turned to Supika. "What's this bastard talking about?" But it was the wind master  
  
who answered.  
  
"Ya can't be bringin' someone back from bein' dead, it's bein' against the rules. And  
  
since Kansaki isn't bein' alive then there's bein' nothin' ta heal except her soul, AND  
  
SAZUKA'S GONNA BE TAKIN' IT!"  
  
"WHAT? WHY?!"  
  
"CAN'T YA BE SEEIN' HIEI?! HOW ELSE WOULD SUPIKA BE KNOWIN'  
  
ABOUT YER DAD?! KANSAKI WAS LOVIN' 'IM! AND I WAS SENSIN' IT THE FIRST  
  
TIME I WAS HERE! THE ONLY REASON SUPIKA COULD BE TAKIN' AWAY MY  
  
POWERS WOULD BE IF SHE WAS LEARNIN' FROM SOMEONE WHO WAS HAVIN'  
  
THE SAME!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
"KANSAKI WAS BEIN' A WIND DEMON, AND YOUR DAD WAS BEIN' A FIRE!   
  
THAT'S WHAT SAZUKA WAS NEEDIN'! A WIND WHO LOVED A FIRE!"  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT MY FALLEN SHINOBI FRIEND! You're smarter then I gave you  
  
credit for! It is true that the kubikazari cures anyone it touches, but how can it heal something  
  
that is not alive? Therefore, it extracts their soul instead, making it exceedingly simple to take  
  
away. As I will now demonstrate." The clown youkai then began a chanting spell his voice  
  
bellowing out from the very pits of his chest and with its completion a small white mist began to  
  
escape from the tribes woman's pale lips. It hovered in the air a moment, and then floated  
  
towards the chanter only to rest in a vile the youkai now held in his gloved hand. Without a  
  
moments hesitation, Sazuka sealed the bottle and it began to shine a luminous silver in the dying  
  
light of the hut. "Oh, and while I'm at it." He extracted another vile from his costume, this one a  
  
crystal blue. He uncorked it and again a white mist began to arise from a pair of fragile lips.   
  
Only this time it was not Kansaki's. . .it was Touya's.  
  
"Hold on now! Whatcha doin'! How can ya be doin' this!?!"   
  
"Simple my wind master, it all has to do with the ice demon's escape. You see I thought  
  
that when he had left that all was lost but then I remembered something I had learned a long time  
  
ago, back when I was first studying the art of you-ki. It seems that a youkai's soul is directly  
  
linked to his spirit energy, and in so being must always be joined with it. Therefore, if you  
  
possess all of a demon's energy, their soul must come to you."  
  
"That's bein' a lie! Touya's havin' way too much power to be bein' put in that thimble of  
  
a thing!"  
  
"Under normal circumstances I'd be inclined to agree with you, but you see. . .Touya was  
  
already weakened and put all of his remaining essence into an ice sculpture he had made to fool  
  
me. Heh. . . I guess the jokes on him." The final bits of mist entered the container, and again the  
  
vile was sealed without hesitation. "Thank you all for your help, and if you'll excuse me I'll be  
  
on my way. But I'd like to thank you most of all Hiei. . .I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
"Why you rat bastard!" The fire demon pulled out his katana and all at once lunged at the  
  
grinning youkai, but it was not to be. With the slightest move of his hand, the beautiful Sazuka  
  
disappeared into nothingness, all traces of him gone. But his voice could still be heared, a faint  
  
echo on a dying wind. "Now now, that's not very nice. But I'll let it slide seeing as how you've  
  
been so helpful. You'll never find me you know, though I'm sure you'll try and I'm looking  
  
forward to watching you do so. But I'm afraid we must say our farewells here until we by chance  
  
meet up again someday. Oh, but one last thing before I go." There was silence a moment. "The  
  
Yoko has died." And then there was nothing, and all the demon's eyes turned at once to the still  
  
body resting in Supika's arms.  
  
The fire demon walked towards her, his arms outstretched. Gently, the demon girl placed  
  
the fox in the dragon's hands, the horrid sting of tears beginning to well up in her eyes. But she  
  
did not need to cry, fore another had already begun to do it for her. The wind master, as he held  
  
his lifeless friend, had finally let his sorrow free and now there was only his breathless sobs. But  
  
his was not the only sound to be heard in that somber chamber, fore a new one was soon to enter.   
  
A light clicking noise, repeated what seemed like a million times over, coming at faster and  
  
faster speeds. And then Supika realized what it was, what few youkai had ever hoped to witness.   
  
It was Hiei, his tear gems falling to the floor like a thousand drops of crystal rain. There was no  
  
reason to hold them back now, no reason to hide the sadness. All there was, was pain. "Shomo. .  
  
ikura nansu ma." She said. And though she spoke to no one directly, her words could still be  
  
heard by all. . .and they were words that would echo through the hearts of youkai legend for all  
  
time. . . "So," she had said. "The fire also cries. . ."  
  
-Onwari-  
  
##############################################################################  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Hmm. . .I mean. . . what do you say about  
  
something like that? I kind of feel like I'm at a funeral. . .ya know. . .like I'm not supposed to  
  
talk. In fact. . . . I don't really feel much like talking. . . .so I think I'll end my author's note now  
  
and observe a moment of silence for our fallen heros. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .I'll try to have the first  
  
chapter of the next story up soon. . . . . .and hopefully. . . . . .it won't be as sad. Write soon  
  
everyone. . . . .   
  
Love always,  
  
Thesixthshinobi 


End file.
